


Castaway Cay (BS rarepair week)

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, With A Twist, gates knows everything, james is so shameless, pirate negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: “Castaway Cay,” said Vane pointedly. “You owe me a favor.”James raised his eyebrows.“A favor? Is that what you’re calling it?”





	Castaway Cay (BS rarepair week)

Charles Vane raised the cheroot to his lips again and took a long, languid draw from it, exhaling between tight lips. He sat neither particularly straight in the chair nor slouched. Only his eyes gave him away as something other than totally at ease.

They flicked to James every few seconds. James didn’t smoke so he raised the glass of rum to his lips. He took only the slightest sip and eyed Vane back.

“Are you really planning to draw this out?” Vane asked at last. He shifted to lean forward ever so slightly, voice lowered and hawk-like eyes focusing on James.

Both men were acutely aware of the fifty-some pirates surrounding them and staring down at them from the main deck of The Walrus. Next to it sat The Ranger, and to the other side sat the Spanish merchant vessel both pirate ships had come upon at nearly the same time. Flint had made certain The Walrus had dropped anchor first, thought just barely.

The merchant crew had put up a weak resistance and some lay dead, but the captain had quickly ordered them to surrender when he saw The Ranger nearly upon him through the chaos and gun smoke. The remaining men were now huddled together on the deck of their ship, cowering from the pistols and rough-hewn pirates that loomed over them. The only thing left, of course, was to divide up the prize between the two crews.

Easier said than done.

Now James considered Vane’s question to him.

“Am I not being considerate towards the fact that you actually arrived here second?” he asked Vane now, tapping his fingers in a wave on the makeshift tabletop between them.

Vane’s eyes seemed grow even narrower as he scrutinized the other pirate captain. James would never admit how that gaze sent a shiver down his spine, one that had nothing to do with fear.

“We are captains of equal standing in Nassau,” said Vane. “Both new, both favored by the Guthries and both bringing in large hauls on a regular basis. That’s why were sitting here now, and that’s why neither of us has taken up swords against the other. Yet.”

At this James cracked the tiniest of grins.

“Afraid if you misstep with me Eleanor won’t take you back?”

He spoke in an equally low tone and by the murderous look on Vane’s face he was certain the man would have openly attacked him if they weren’t in their current situation. But the look faded quickly. James was still smiling when Vane’s lips also curved up.

He’d forgotten to ash his cheroot. A chunk of it fell down to the floor. Vane took a longer drag of it this time, then squashed it out on the table.

“I have a thought,” said Vane. “I think you know the easiest resolution to this is to split the prize in half. I think you also know that your crew won’t accept that outright, that we need to put on a show to make it appear as though we are in hard negotiations with each other.”

He paused. He seemed to want a response, but more than that, James sensed he was almost asking for another jab, so he took it.

“Teach has actually taught you something,” he replied, keeping his tone neutral to counter his words.

“Not all of us are navy brats,” Vane said smoothly.

James bit down on his cheeks to keep from grinning. Vane kept looking at him like…like…

“So what the fuck are your thoughts? I grow tired,” James asked.

“Castaway Cay,” said Vane pointedly. “You owe me a favor.”

James raised his eyebrows.

“A favor? Is that what you’re calling it?”

He saw Vane’s jaw clench as he leaned over the table in a much less easy manner.

“You agree to what I’m owed and we emerge from your cabin, happy as fucking larks to split it evenly.”

James bit his bottom lip, teeth showing, eyes traveling over Vane now unabashedly. He didn’t give a fuck if any of his men noticed it. They were too afraid of him to say anything. Vane however, was a different man than he on this particular subject, and his eyes flashed overhead to his crew in a much less shameless manner. It was true, James knew by now, that Vane spent most days in either a fight or fuck mode. And though he’d actually impressed him here today with his perception of James’s own mind towards their current “show,” as Vane called it—he was still fight or fuck.

And right now it was fuck.

“Very well,” said James.

They both rose. James walked over to where Hal Gates stood, arms tightly crossed and looking twitchy while Vane approached Jack Rackham on the other side of the ship.

“We’re going to sort it out behind doors,” he said into Gate’s ear. “When I emerge we’ll have an even split.”

Gates gave him his most dubious ‘You’re fucking crazy’ look, frowning hard and rolling his eyes.

“That’s all good and well,” he muttered, “But what the fuck do I tell the crew in the meantime?”

James thumped him on the shoulder.

“Let them have an extra share of drink while they wait. It will put them more at ease. And tell them…whatever you think sounds best.”

Gates gritted his teeth.

“You give me the worst fucking headaches, you know that?”

James smiled at him.

“Thank you, mister quartermaster,” he said loudly as he walked away.

As the two captains walked to The Walrus’s cabin Gates began addressing the crews, putting on his own show. But James’s mind was taken with memories of Castaway Cay that had occurred but a few scant months ago. Things he remembered too well for his own good, he thought, as he closed the door behind Vane.

James had been at the cay to follow through on a possible lead regarding L’Urca de Lima. The lead had proved hardly worth his time, however, and he’d been in a black mood that evening at one of the taverns.

Vane and his crew were also there, celebrating the capture of Vane’s first two prizes in the span of a day. He had already spent some time in the brothels and in the tavern when James had noticed him. He himself was feeling heady from drink. The scuffle involving Vane and another crew’s member had started at the table next to him. He’d been too lazy to move away when their argument over a whore had escalated. As a result he was in the warzone when Vane landed the other pirate a hard blow in the face, sending him spinning backwards and crashing like dead weight across James’s table, splintering it. At that point, while James was still reeling in anger and cursing loudly, two of the men’s companions had jumped on Vane.

Whether it was simply the drink or his mood or God knows what—he still wasn’t certain—James had decided to snatch up the closer of the two men and give him a good beating. Vane had taken care of the third man. They were all kicked out of the building promptly afterwards.

James must have drank more that night than he’d realized, because even now he couldn’t recall just how he wound up at the brothel across the street with Vane, and even more vexing was how he ended up in the same room as Vane, sans any whores. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. They’d both been full of the fight still, all sweat and bloody faces and hard breathing. James remembered that.

Vane had thanked him for his “help” and mocked him in the same breath so James had shoved him. Vane shoved back, but instead of a fight their scuffle ended with both their pants dropped and Vane on the bed, letting James fuck him like a crazed dog—and Vane moaning and grunting like a bitch in heat.

Afterwards, of course, Vane claimed James had bested him in some way and demanded repayment.

But James knew why.

That knowledge kept the tiny, smug grin on his face as Vane dropped his breeches now. James ran warm at the sight of the other’s cock. Vane was quite the specimen.

“Suck me first,” Vane said flatly.

James eyed him while he slowly unfastened his own breeches and dropped them, then knelt to face Vane’s cock. He worked Vane in his mouth, glad to have the taste of another man on his lips again. At first Vane was mostly silent, but by the time James had swallowed him whole Vane was grunting and bucking into him, fisting James’s hair and pulling. When he glanced up Vane’s head was thrown back, lips parted and eyes closed. The image went straight to his own cock and he worked himself full while sliding his tongue along the underside of Vane’s shaft.

Vane withdrew and pushed him over the captain’s table, warm and rough palms spreading his cheeks wide as his tongue drove in and around James’s hole with un-finessed force. James bit back a moan as his skin burned all over in response, suddenly hungry for all this.

Vane worked him open, then slid the length of his cock between James’s cheeks. A stinging smack came down once, twice on his ass cheek.

“Are you ready to give me what I’m owed?” Vane asked, unable to hide the raw lust in his tone. It made James smile to himself, that he could work up the other captain so.

He peered at Vane from over his shoulder.

“If you think you’re ready for me,” he countered evenly.

“Cocksucker,” Vane said through gritted teeth.

James chuckled out loud. A second later he felt the hard and slick press of Vane’s cock-head against him. Vane worked himself inside, each inch filling him up more and more, until James could hear the thud of his pulse and felt his stomach drop pleasantly as Vane began thrusting.

And fucking hell, did Vane feel amazing. He pummeled his cock hard inside James so that their flesh slapped together. James felt his balls and heavy cock bump into the table with the force of it. He stretched his arms out wide, gripping the opposite edge of the table. Vane began making throaty noises. He bent low over James’s back so that their bodies were pressed together. James felt the slick of his chest and the points of his nipples against his shoulder blades. He moaned out loud.

Vane’s arms closed in around and underneath him as he fucked James. James tried to spread himself more, eager for the hot pounding he was receiving.

Vane bit the curve of his neck and James smelled echoes of rum and a cheroot there, mingled with something that was purely Charles Vane.

A slightly high, desperate sound gurgled from Vane’s throat. He rolled his hips deeply and they both moaned.

“Fuck,” Vane breathed out.

He shifted again, moving off of James. One long-fingered hand gripped the back of his neck while the other grabbed onto James’s hips. Vane drove himself inside James with sharp, upward thrusts over and over. Each time he did he came dangerously close to hitting the sweet ache that throbbed inside him. That might have driven James half mad except that Vane was getting ready to spill.

James looked at him again. There he was, the second most feared pirate of the Bahamas, completely shipwrecked; his eyes blown black and drunk-lust expression on his face, long hair clinging to his skin.

Vane looked down to where they were joined. James’s cock ached painfully between his legs and the table. Vane fucked him with wild, disjointed abandon now, once or twice brushing against James’s sweet ache.

“Come on, you fucker, come on,” James growled out at him.

Vane’s chest heaved with effort, his breath coming out shorter and shorter. He came hard. James relished the vague feeling of the warmth spreading inside him and Vane’s cock rooted deep in him. When he was finished Vane pulled out. What he did next took even James completely by surprise.

Wordlessly, Vane urged him to flip over on the table. He pressed three fingers inside James’s come-slick hole and swirled them around. James gasped and shuddered. Vane, eyeing him, pulled his fingers out and offered them to Flint’s mouth but did not try to force him.

Exhilarated, James snatched hold of Vane’s wrists and held it fast. The move made Vane’s nostrils flare and he flinched as if to rip away. But James slipped the fingers inside his mouth and sucked them. He swallowed the salty white juice down. Vane’s eyes narrowed, as though Flint had presented him with a new strategy at fucking chess. James very slowly licked his lips, hand dropping from Vane’s wrist. He dared to smile at the other man.

Vane laughed through his nose, lips twitching upward. He took hold of James’s cock and shoved his fingers back inside him. James automatically leaned back, gasping again as Vane fucked him and stroked him at the same time until he spilled over. Vane squeezed his fist over the end of James’s cock until he was spent and left for want of air.

They cleaned and dressed.

“I take it you’re…satisfied with how things came out?” James asked him before they opened the door and knowing full well Vane could start wailing on him any moment and also not caring.

“I am,” said Vane smoothly.

James quirked an eyebrow.

“But next time don’t think I won’t tell you to go fuck yourself.”

They exited the cabin. Vane had lit up another cheroot and this time so had James.

Gates gaped openly at him and the cheroot. James shrugged innocently. Vane began announcing their even split to the crews, both of which had been drinking now and cheered loudly at the resolution, with only a few dissenters, James noticed.

“What the fuck happened in there?” Gates demanded under his breath.

“We worked it out,” said James.

“I’ll bet you did,” muttered Gates.

James looked over to Vane across the deck and gave a single nod. Vane returned it. James suddenly remembered Vane’s parting sentiment from a few moments ago.

Until next time indeed, James thought.  
***


End file.
